<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sajak by bakpaokeju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913740">Sajak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju'>bakpaokeju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Music, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi selalu mendapati Akaashi menulis di buku. Entah ia menulis apa. Pasalnya saat Semi menghampiri, selalu saja buku itu ia tutup lantas dimasukan dalam tas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Semi Eita, Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sajak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer Character: Haruichi Furudate</p><p>Terima kasih untuk idenya @sammyshi_ra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Semi selalu mendapati Akaashi menulis di buku. Entah ia menulis apa. Pasalnya saat Semi menghampiri, selalu saja buku itu ia tutup lantas dimasukan dalam tas.</p><p>Kalau ditanya, Akaashi cuma menjawab, "Hanya tugas sajak dari dosenku."</p><p><em>Akaashi memang kuliah di bidang sastra, tapi apa iya selalu diberi tugas membuat puisi?</em> Semi membantin.</p><p>Suatu hari, ketika Semi bermain ke apartemen Akaashi, sang tuan rumah sedang di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.</p><p>Semi diam-diam mengambil kesempatan membaca buku yang Akaashi tulis hampir setiap mereka berjumpa.</p><p>Sudah didapat, dibukanya halaman per halaman. Akaashi tidak bohong, ini memang sajak. Namun ini bukan tugas dari dosen.</p><p>Melainkan untuk Semi sendiri.</p><p>Tertera di sana untuk diberikan Semi ketika di hari ulang tahunnya.</p><p><em>Maaf, Akaashi, aku harus mengetahui ini lebih dulu</em>, batin Semi merasa bersalah sekaligus senang.</p><p>Ia mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memotret beberapa sajak saja dan akan ia baca saat di rumah nanti.</p><p>Sesampainya di rumah, ia terlena akan susunan aksara yang tertulis di sana. Semi pun menoleh pada gitar akustik yang bersandar di ujung kamarnya. Segera ia ambil.</p><hr/><p>Akaashi datang ke sebuah cafe tempat di mana Semi melakukan penampilan bersama band-nya. Kali ini ia akan bermain sendiri dengan gitar akustik.</p><p>Tepat Akaashi baru saja duduk dan memesan makanan, Semi menyapa para pengunjung.</p><p>"Selamat malam semuanya. Kali ini aku akan memainkan lagu baru. Aransemen musik ini baru dibuat tiga hari yang lalu, dan untuk liriknya..." Semi tertuju pada Akaashi, "buatan dari orang yang saya sayang."</p><p>Akaashi mengernyit.</p><p>Petikan gitar terdengar. Lantas bernyanyilah Semi.</p><p>"Delapan detik hati tergelitik pada ia yang tak sengaja kulirik."</p><p>Akaashi terbelalak, ia teringat akan tulisannya itu.</p><p>"Seperti tertarik tak bisa berbalik ada yang berbisik buatku tak berkutik."</p><p>Semi yang sedari tadi fokus pada chord gitar, ia kini menoleh pada Akaashi dengan wajah datarnya. Semi terus bernyanyi sampai selesai.</p><p>Gemuruh tepuk tangan pengunjung dalam cafe mengiringi Semi melangkah turun dari panggung kecil itu yang kemudian menghampiri Akaashi.</p><p>Semi tersenyum, Akaashi enggan.</p><p>Senyuman Semi memudar, "Kamu marah?"</p><p>Akaashi mengembuskan napas, "Sedikit." lantas menatap Semi yang duduk di depannya, "kamu baca-baca sajak aku?"</p><p>"Cuma beberapa kok. Maaf, ya."</p><p>"Enggak apa-apa. Tapi, lagunya bagus, kok." sedikit Akaashi menarik ujung bibirnya, "terima kasih."</p><p>Semi tersenyum sumringah, "Sama-sama."</p><p>"Tapi aku masih belum memaafkan kamu yang baca buku sajak aku tanpa izin."</p><p>Semi memasang wajah kecewa, "Terus aku harus gimana biar kamu maafin aku?"</p><p>Akaashi menopang dagu, "Buatkan aku sarapan selama satu bulan."</p><p>Semi makin kecewa, "Kamu, kan, tahu aku enggak bisa masak."</p><p>Akaashi hanya mengangkat bahunya. Semi kemudian mengacak rambut Akaashi dengan lembut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>